


Raureif

by somali77



Series: Born to write Victuuri [2]
Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Coming Out, Crush, First Time, Identity Issues, M/M, Shyness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: Das neue Programm für "Eros" bringt Yuuri an seine Grenzen. Prompt: "shy"





	

~

Die Welt schweigt. 

Yuuri läuft seine Angst in den dunklen Asphalt. Um ihn herum ist es still, viel zu still.  
Kein Mensch ist mehr auf der Straße. Vor seinem Kopf kondensiert warmer Atem silbern gegen die schwarze Welt, so dass es immer ein wenig ist, wie durch Nebel zu laufen. 

Für einen Moment schließt er beide Augen, konzentriert sich auf das Brennen in seinen Muskeln, das Stechen in seinen Lungen. Sonst hilft das. Aber heute lässt die Angst ihn nicht los. Heute Nacht wird er laufen, bis seine Beine unter ihm nachgeben.  
Denn er kann auf gar keinen Fall mehr nach Hause zurück.

Zuhause ist Victor. 

Er sitzt bei seinen Eltern im Wohnzimmer. Läuft barfuß über seinen Fußboden. Badet nackt in den heißen Quellen, trocknet sich ab mit seinen Handtüchern, isst sein Lieblingsessen, atmet dieselbe Luft-... Victor ist nicht mehr der Mann an den Postern in seinem Zimmer. Kein einziges hängt mehr davon an der Wand. 

Victor ist der Mann, der ihn genau beobachten wird, während er herausfinden soll- muss!- was Eros, „Liebe“ für ihn bedeutet. Nicht Verehrung, nicht Schwärmerei für ein Idol: Sinnliche Liebe. Sexuelle Liebe. 

In ihm schreit alles, und die Welt um ihn schweigt.

Keuchend kommt er zum stehen.  
Im Licht, das die Laterne am Ende der Brücke als sicheren Kreis bietet. Um ihn herum ist es dunkel. Stockfinstere Nacht. Nur bis zu den Rändern des Lichtkreises kann er sehen. Hier draußen ist er ganz allein. 

Mit dem Rücken des Handschuhs reibt er sich über die Lippen, so fest, bis das Kribbeln aufhört. Aber es hört gar nicht wirklich auf, sondern rutscht nur ein wenig tiefer, in seine Brust und dort hat es noch viel mehr Platz um sich auszubreiten.  
Yuuri schlägt sich beide Hände fest aufs Gesicht. Er will schreien. So laut es geht. Bis kein Atem mehr in ihm drin ist. Er bleibt stumm. 

Noch nie hatte er eine Freundin.  
Er hat noch nie jemand geküsst. 

Yuuri ist dreiundzwanzig, und das eine, das Größte, was er sich in seinem Hasenherz vorzustellen wagt, ist, dass Victor noch nicht wieder geht. Sondern bleibt, nur ein Bisschen, um Katsudon mit ihm zu essen. Das, was Liebe für ihn bedeutet- und das Kribbeln tanzt zu seinem Kinn, seinem rechten Handrücken, zurück zu den Lippen, es leuchtet und zuckt und reißt ihn auseinander- sinnliche Liebe, -sexuelle- Liebe: das ist Katsudon... denn mehr, mehr ist zu laut, zu nah, Victor ist nicht mehr nur eine Figur auf dem Poster, er ist real. Er ist hier! Yuuris Angst ist wie Angst vor dem Auftritt, etwas das er irgendwie kennt, aber diese Art davon ist neu und erschreckend. Wie Feuer. Er fühlt sich davor wie gelähmt. 

Tief atmet er durch. Er presst beide Hände auf sein Gesicht, spürt den Handschuhstoff, holt Luft und dann schreit er so laut er kann dort hinein. Das Geräusch ist ganz leise, erstickt, und aus der stillen Welt kommt keine Antwort. 

Yuuri beißt die Zähne zusammen, konzentriert sich auf das Dunkel vor ihm und läuft weiter.  
Nicht mehr vor seiner Angst fort- sondern genau auf sie zu. Denn am Ende des Weges steht eine Schüssel Katsudon, die nicht mehr einfach nur Essen bedeutet. 

~


End file.
